Back
by Frinja
Summary: The end of the world isn't all it's cracked up to be when September pays Olivia a visit.


**Oneshot? Twoshot? Threeshot? I can't decide.  
>This is dedicated to Peeeeeeeeeeeeter Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiishop for your epicness! <strong>

For the first time in years, Olivia Dunham woke up gasping for air and clawing out of the blankets. In her dream, she'd just been pushed into the water by an Observer. No, not an Observer, the Observer.

When she finally managed to calm down, Olivia poked her head out the window. The only thing she saw was a red sky. Her alarm read 6:02 AM. And then Olivia Dunham gasped in shock.

She remembered everything.

"Peter." she mumbled.

Olivia felt a firm grasp on her shouler. When she turned around, she saw the Observer's pale hand holding onto her shoulder. She pinched her arm, did not wake up, and immediately assumed it was real, not a false alarm. So Olivia stared at him, not sure if she should ask him where Peter was or if she should just run away screaming. But since she was Olivia, her body wouldn't let her run away, let alone gasp. She'd had enough of that. The next best thing she could do was ask him questions, which was what she proceeded to do.

"Did you see me?"

"During your dream, no. I have just arrived here, Agent Dunham." he replied.

"Then how do you know?" she asked. He laughed humorlessly. "I am an Observer."

Olivia suddenly found an important question.

"Are you..._him?_" she asked.  
>He looked at her, his head tilted slightly. "No. My name was Alexander. You do not need to know my former last name, but if you must address me, you may call me September. I apologize, Olivia." he explained. "Although the one you call Peter Bishop is an Observer, November is already with the rest of my-"<p>

He was cut off by a flash of brilliant white light that quickly faded to darkest black. Olivia opened and closed her eyes several times, and it was during the third cycle that she began to see the cell that she would be trapped in soon. Five minutes later, the cell fully appeared, and Olivia and September stood in it.

The walls were decorated with pictures of various Observees. There was one of her. One of Peter. Several of Walter. Even pictures of Astrid, Ella, and Rachel. Olivia walked around and touched a few of the pictures. Some of them were vaguely familiar. Olivia saw one that looked like a black-haired, non-bald September. There was a bed in the room, just a small cot, but it was a bed. On top of it lay a harmonica. A miniature refrigerator sat in the corner, stocked with spicy foods. On top was a bottle of hot sauce. Olivia examined the label, and the sauce proved to be not sauce, but pure capsaicin. She quickly stepped away from the small red bottle of liquid, knowing that just a drop would be painful to an average human.

For the first time, Olivia looked outside the cell. The one across from September's was empty, but the ones next to her weren't. In fact, the glass walls continued to the end, where the walls were stone.

"I went to warn you of the apocalypse, Olivia, but then you questioned me, and I had no choice but to answer. Besides, it appears to me that you will be safe for quite a while longer." said September. "Though the only way you will possibly survive is if you somehow stop the apocalypse. Or become an Observer. And you are female, unlike the rest of the Observers."

"Why can't I be the first?" Olivia asked suddenly, after digesting that information.

"I do not forsee a problem with that. As long as it is your own choice. As long as you are completely sure that you want this to happen to you." September replied.

Olivia swallowed. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

"You may wish to remove your clothing, or it will rip." September said.

The blonde agent nodded, and pulled off her jacket and pants, but left the blue shirt on. "It's too big for me." she explained.

September kneeled down and started uttering strange words. Before the tenth word, Olivia could feel changes in her mind. It became more capable and stronger, and Olivia started to see what would happen to her. She growled softly at one of the changes to happen.

Then, Olivia felt herself growing taller. Mostly in her legs, but there was some growth in her torso and neck, too.

Even her hair got a dose-it began rocketing back into her scalp until it was just below her ears. In the slightly reflective glass, Olivia saw her hair become darker, and less distinguishable from her skin. A good color to describe it, in her opinion, was gold.

Her skin started to clear. All the scars that come from being FBI vanished, and the pimple that hadn't come off yesterday after she'd used medication on it was gone, too.

The changes stopped, but September continued to chant a bit longer.

When he stopped, he handed Olivia a pile of clothing. It consisted of a black dress skirt, a black jacket, a fedora, and a pair of black flats.  
>"What am I now?" she asked, looking at herself. She was pleased to discover that the too-large blouse was perfect now. "Human?"<br>September frowned. "No. We are another evolution of humans. Up until you made your decision, we were exclusively male. The first of our kind was named-" he made a comment in another language, and Olivia nodded-"and it was he who created that ritual. Mostly, the Observers, as you called us, came to be when the universe was saved. A few made the choice to become one on their own or had it offered to them. A few were kidnapped because of their unusual gifts. And some of us were saved." the Observer answered.

"So I'm unusual. I'm a Cortexiphan Observer." Olivia said.  
>September nodded. "But you were not kidnapped. Because those gifts were forced upon you." he said. "Said gifts have been...enhanced."<br>Olivia pondered this for a moment. "You said, as I called you. What does...our kind...call ourselves?" she asked.  
>September laughed emotionlessly. "Seers." he replied. "You do not need to worry about offending our kind. Unless you are dealing with a newer Seer, such as yourself or perhaps November. They have not yet let go of their emotions like myself."<br>"Can I change...nevermind, I think I've got a hold on my Cortexiphan powers now." Olivia grinned. "Seeing your own future helps!" she laughed.

September tilted his head, something Olivia now realized helped his powers of perception.

"You may see him now." he said quietly.

"Peter?"

"Yes. Introduce yourself as May."

Olivia nodded, turned on her heel, and disappeared.


End file.
